


I'd Rather Fly Around With You

by Ice_Demon_Allysandra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Demon_Allysandra/pseuds/Ice_Demon_Allysandra
Summary: Draco and Harry go for a broomstick ride on the day of Ron and Hermione's wedding and Draco has an important question to ask. Rated for one or two bad words. SLASH. Song-fic. One-shot.I wrote this LONG before the series ending so consider this AU.





	I'd Rather Fly Around With You

Ice Demon Allysandra: Ahem. This is what happens when you've had too much caffine, Youtube, and no one stops you. Ladies and gentlemen….I present 'I'd Rather Ride Around With You' by the fabulous and beautiful Reba Mcentire spliced with the fabulous slash pairing Draco/Harry. I never claimed I was in a right state of mind.

()()()

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Harry Potter and all other characters, places, objects, etc. of the series belongs to J.K. Rowling. Me no own so you no sue. I also do not own the song or lyrics of I'd Rather Ride Around With You. Those belong to Reba. I'm only changing a few lyrics to fit the story.

()()()

I'd Rather Fly Around With You

My best friends are gettin' married at the Burrow  
That's why I stayed home from work  
I'm supposed to hold the flowers  
When the new bride kisses the groom

Harry Potter had taken the day off work from the Ministry of Magic to attend the wedding of Ron Weasley and Herminone Granger, his best friends for the past ten years since they had met at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Currently, he lived with his once-worst enemy, but now lover, Draco Malfoy since Voldemort's defeat three years ago.

It was still five hours til the wedding. To pass the time, Draco suggested they go flying around on his state-of-the-art Silver Bullet broomstick. "Come on, baby, they don't expect us for a long while. We'll be fly over London and turn right around." The blonde assured. Harry thought a minute and smiled his beautiful smile. "Sure, darling. That sounds fun. It's better than pacing a hole in our new carpet." Draco kissed him passionately and fetched his broom.

That's what I'm supposed to do  
So what are we doin' with the countryside so far down  
Twenty five passionate miles from town  
I love them like a brother and sister baby but to tell the truth  
I'd rather fly around with you

"They're going to Hawaii on their honeymoon. I'd love to see Ron's face when he gets on a muggle jet for the very first time." Harry laughed as he clung to Draco's waist as the wind ruffled their hair. Draco smirked.

"Hermione's dad is a partner at the dentist's office he works out so he's got plenty of money to burn and send them first-class." The brunette continued. "I'd love to see Weasely the shade of a boiled lobster." Draco laughed. Harry pouted and smacked his boyfriend's head. Some thing's never changed.

The woman my best mate's gonna marry's got money to burn  
Her daddy's a partner in some big dentist firm  
Yeah that's how they're goin'  
To Hawaii on their honeymoon  
First class to Honolulu  
He ain't never even set foot on a jet  
I'm a little bit jealous I confess  
I'd like to fly to Hawaii  
But honey if I had to choose  
I'd rather fly around with you

"I'll take you wherever you want to go, baby," Draco promised, "but we're not taking one of those damned muggle jet things. I'm sure I'd Obliviate the whole bloody lot not five minutes after we sat down." Harry laughed and nuzzled his older beau's back. "Let go of the broom, Draco." He purred in his ear. Draco slowly released the broom handle then smiled. The wind was wonderful.

I don't care where this road goes  
No I don't wanna turn around  
Let go of the broom feel the wind blow  
Don't even think about slowin' down

The lovers were so lost in each other and the ride that they completely missed the wedding. "Fuck!" Harry exclaimed. Draco felt a bit quilty for suggesting the ride. "Do you want to go back? We can catch them before they leave Britain and apologize." Harry thought. "No. Don't even think about turning around. We can explain when they come back. I'm sure they'll understand."

They're tyin' tin cans to the back of the flying car  
Wonderin' where in the world we are  
The preacher's done prayin'  
And the couple's done sayin' I do  
That could be me and you  
There's way too many decisions to make  
The length of the dress  
The layers on the cake  
One of these days I might get married too  
But I'd rather fly around with you

"I can't believe those gits missed the wedding!" Ron fumed as he and his new wife flew the car toward the airport. True, they could have flown the Ford Anglia to Hawaii, but Ron was curious about Muggle jets. Hermione smiled.

"We can give them a lecture in a week. Those two….when they're together, nothing else matters." Ron rolled his eyes but a small smiled split his lips as he hit the invisibility brake to shield them from the muggle's below.

I'd rather fly around with you

Draco landed on the roof of the mansion his father, Lucius Malfoy, had left the couple as he and Draco's mother, Narcissa, were traveling the world. When they returned, Draco would find he and his love their own cozy home. The moon was beautiful and full and surrounded by a sea of stars in the clear night sky.

His silver eyes bore into emerald ones. "What?" Harry asked with a beautiful smile. Draco's heart melted. He'd loved Harry even when they were enemies….or pretended to be enemies. He knew Harry felt the same.

"Darling, when I'm with you, my world is whole. When we're apart, I feel a pain deep in my soul. I want to be friend, lover, husband, and some day father…." He dropped to one knee and took out a black, velvet box and opened it revealing a gorgeous, and expensive, diamond ring that seemed to give off its own glow.

"Will you marry me, Harry Potter?" finished the Slytherin. Harry wiped his eyes. He'd had his eyes fixed magically a year ago by Hermione when she became a Healer at a new wizarding hospital called St. Gustav. "Yes, Draco Malfoy." The ring fit him perfectly. Draco spun him around and kissed him. "I'm sorry we missed the wedding." Harry laughed. "baby, to tell you the truth, I'd rather fly around with you."

I'd rather fly around with you


End file.
